Hydrogen gas can be produced from a sodium borohydride (SBH) reaction, which provides a compact, high-density, controllable source of hydrogen gas. When reacted with water, in the presence of a suitable catalyst, the hydrogen complexes can provide a sizeable hydrogen gas yield by weight.
When SBH is combined with water, an exothermic reaction occurs that does not require the addition of heat or high pressure.
Adding water to SBH results in a crust layer on the surface due to production of the reactant product. As the crust layer grows, the water is less able to penetrate it to react with the unreacted SBH, restricting or even stopping the hydrogen production.
What is needed is a hydrogen production system that provides hydrogen gas where the reactant product is propagated away from the reaction zone according to forces provided by the produced hydrogen gas.